1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an inductance, and more particularly to an inductance module and a base holder thereof are provided to position an inductance element on a circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a perspective schematic view of a prior art inductance structure. The prior art inductance structure is a lying-type structure of the inductance 10. The inductance 10 has a cyclic iron core 101 and a coil 102, which is wound on the iron core 101. A coil-outgoing terminal 103 of the coil 102 passes through a through hole 201 of the circuit board 20 and electrically connects to the circuit board 20. A partition board 30 is inserted in a cyclic hole 104 of the iron core 101 of the inductance 10. However, the lying-type inductance 10 has the following disadvantages:
1. Manufacturing the conventional inductance structure spends more working hours and needs more complicated working process;
2. Because the conventional inductance 10 is directly electrically connected on the circuit board 20, the height of fabricating the inductance 10 on the circuit board 20 is too high to minify and lighten the electronic apparatus;
3. The coil-outgoing terminal 103 of the conventional inductance 10 is not easily fixed by using only the circuit board; and
4. After fabricating the partition board 30 in the cyclic hole 104, an adhesive needs to be used between the coil 102 and the partition board 30, thus increasing manufacture costs and working hours.